The present invention relates to the document processing arts. It finds application in conjunction with document printing, document scanning, and/or document copying systems and applications where oversized documents are processed.
The problem of scanning a document that is larger than the scannable-area of a platen is frequently encountered with digital scanners and copiers. A need exists to scan an oversized document into a document processing apparatus by scanning separate image segments and then electronically stitching the scanned image segments together to form the complete oversized document.
Accordingly, it has been considered desirable to develop a new and improved method and apparatus for stitching scanned image segments together to form an oversized document which meets the above-stated needs and overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous results.